A dance with death
by Awsomeangel
Summary: Miku Hatsune. sixteen years old and your "average high school girl" Her brother was never what you would call over-protective, but he had taught her the same rules since their parents death. never walk home alone. never use and Ouija board. Never lie. never talk to strangers. but most of all... NEVER TRUST A GHOST.


**another oneshot! if you want me to update, then review please! if you hate it, please review to tell me!**

* * *

_Done!_ Miku Hatsune closed her locker with a small sigh; glad she had managed to sneak back in the school.

Usually, she wouldn't care much about homework, but Kaito-sensei was very, _very_ strict about homework, almost to the point of obsession. The entire school was confident that he thought about how to punish those without homework almost as much as he obsessed over his ice cream.

The teal haired high-schooler locked her locker and walked toward the doors at a leisurely pace, sure that she wouldn't be caught. After all, it was Friday night; even someone like Kaito-sensei wouldn't stay at the school on a _Friday._

When Miku got outside, she noticed that it was raining. The all-ready dark sky was so cloudy, you couldn't see the moon, or its pale shine, and the only thing that lit the path was the dusky yellow glow of late-night streetlights.

Clear, grey rain fell in sheets and all that she could see was soaked through. The girl shivered, wondering if it was really worth it. Her home was an hour and a half away, and Kaito-sensei would _probably _let her get away with a detention slip, as everybody knew his strange crush on her.

Miku shivered, and began to walk, despite her lack of umbrella, or raincoat. She turned back to the school once more, and was shocked to see a boy standing on the edge of the roof.

His hair was distinctively purple and she could see his white coat and purple scarf flapping in the wind. Although the distance between the side walk a few feet from the school and the roof of the four-story high school was great, she could see his deep purple eyes, piercing into her, as if he was looking into her very soul.

With a sudden grin, barely a twisting of his blood-red lips, he took a step toward the edge...

"STOP!" Miku shrieked out before she could stop herself. But the boy had already fell.

She ran over to where the boy had fallen… and found nothing. Not even a trace of blood or footprint to show that he'd jumped.

Frowning, Miku looked up at the roof, but no one was there, either. The sixteen-year-old shivered and hurried away, trying not to think about the mysterious boy with his deep azure eyes and undeniably beautiful smile.

* * *

The day after the incident, the sun shone as if it had never rained.

"Mii-chan? What are you doing?"Miku's brother stopped her as she was walking up the stairs. Miku grimace and hid the Ouija board she had bought on the way home last night at a near by paranormal store behind her back. "N-nothing, Aniki!" She edged toward the door to her room, trying to avoid her teal-headed brother's suspicious glares.

"Where were you last night? Is it a boy?" Miku gaped at her brother, surprised. Her had never shown any interest in her privet life, something she was grateful for, as she had heard horrifying stories from her friend about nosy over-protective brothers.

Of course, it wasn't like Mikuo didn't _care _what she did, he was like a parent to her, as both of their real parents had died; it was just the fact that he trusted her to make the "right choices" as he put it. "O-of course not! Ha ha ha!"

He eyed her suspiciously, but let her go, much to the tealettes relief. Once in her room, she set down the board, locked her door, and feeling a little stupid, racked her brain for a question to ask.

_Are you there? _Miku slowly put her hand on the thingy on the board and let her hand move. Slowly, as if pulled by a gentle force, the board moved to the _yes _sign.

The girl bit her lip and thought of another question. _Why did you jump? Why could I see you? Are you a ghost? How did you die? Who are you? _Her mind overflowed with questions, but she decided on

"_Who are you?" _It was a safe, neutral question that showed she didn't assume the wrong thing. She slowly reached out and touched the board…and gasped as she felt her hand, no her _wrist, _being dragged by some force.

_N _and then _O_ and then _T _then _T_ again, and_ E_ after that was _L _another _L_, and_ I,_ an_ N, _and then a_ G_. _"Not telling."_ Miku felt her face start to burn, when she felt a touch on her arm.

She looked down to see a ghostly arm on hers, which was attached to a slightly transparent, but getting more solid, shoulder, and then a head with the face of the boy she saw last night. He seemed to be hugging her from behind, his now solid head bent down to nuzzle her neck with his face, his violet hair tickling her, one hand loosely curled around her waist and the other overlapping her own arm with his hand holding her wrist.

She was so stunned, she didn't realize the position, no the _situation _she was in when suddenly, it hit her. She, Miku Hatsune, was alone in a room with a boy, even if he _was _a ghost boy, who appeared out of no where and was hugging her from behind and nuzzling her neck with his arm around her waist. So, as a sixteen-year-old girl, she did what any teen girl would have done. She screamed.

**Well? What do ****_you _****think? review for an update!**


End file.
